Meadow Meetings
by WinterTurndra
Summary: An antisocial blue haired teen lies in a meadow behind the school grounds hoping to get some peace and quiet before school, until a certian space invading red head comes to bug him...


A/N: Just a one shot of how Lea and Isa could have met. The idea suddenly came to me when I was walking through a field and saw a random guy lying right in the middle on his own. I just thought why of all places would he choose to lie there? When I asked him -randomly curious- he said he was just chillin'. I'd been reading a lot of Lea and Isa fics that day, so I thought why not. This has been on my laptop for months but I wasn't sure if it would be any good, but I thought what the hell, upload it anyway. So, enjoy! ^_^/

Meadow Meetings

The boy sighed contently, as he lay down in his usual resting spot - directly in the middle of a lush nature filled meadow, just behind an unused area of the school. Well, people did use it, either to make out with their current love interest, smoke without receiving the meaningless yet incredibly long lectures from the teachers – most of whom smoked themselves, go figure – or to simply get away from it all. Today however, it was just time to chill. The boy shifted slightly, raising his arms above his head, briefly watching the clouds as they lazy travelled across the bright blue sky. There was only one major problem with lying in the middle of a meadow in the middle of summer:

SMACK!

The midges.

SMACK!

The boy slapped his arm again after the itchy little buggers kept trying to crawl on him, bite him and just irritate him to the point where he wished he could burn or poison the little blighters just so that he could finally lie there in peace for once. The annoying little insects seemed to take the hint for now – 'come near me and you get squished!' so the boy relaxed again, temporarily watching the clouds once more, engrossed in the feeling of the soft, gentle breeze which brushed up against his skin, ruffling his short sea blue hair soothingly. The summer scents of the flowers and the grass eased his tense muscles, the soft rays of the summer sun gently warming his skin. The whole relaxing moment was making his eyes grow heavy, until he finally closed them in an attempt to doze a little before the dreaded bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Back to the crowded, stuffy classrooms; the snappy teachers and the boring workload. He was just starting to drift off, when he suddenly felt a whoosh of air on his left and a soft thump as if someone had lay down next to him. The person sighed as if they hadn't sat down all day. "So, do you come here often?" the person asked cheerfully. The blue haired boy's eye twitched in irritation. What did it take to get a moments peace around here? "Not much of a talker, huh?" the person said after a few moments of ignorant silence. Clearly the person was a boy around his own age, his voice just starting to become deep like an adult.

"What do you want?" the blue-haired boy asked, scrunching his still closed eyes in irritation.

"Dunno, I just see you lying here by yourself a lot, and thought you'd want company for a change" the boy replied, almost happily.

"If I wanted company I wouldn't be all the way out here now, would I?" the blue haired boy replied irritably, opening one of his deep blue eyes to look into the boys' bright green ones. The new boy smirked. "Good morning, sunshine". The blue haired boy merely 'humphed' at the ridiculous nickname and closed his eye again, hoping that the irritating kid would take the hint and leave. He really didn't feel like yelling today. He got that enough at home; he had to save his voice.

"Hey, want some ice cream?" the green eyed boy asked suddenly. On hearing the word 'ice cream' the blue haired teens' eyes opened fully.

"Here" the green eyed boy said, sitting up from his current position, his short, spiky red hair now littered with loose pieces of grass. He took out two sea salt ice cream bars out of his backpack and handed one to the blue haired boy, who chuckled softly as he accepted the treat, still lying on the ground. He felt too lazy to sit up right now. Fortunately for the red head, sea salt ice cream was the blue haired boys' favourite flavour, so he supposed he would tolerate him for a little longer. He opened the wrapper and began to chew on the bar, maintaining his cool, calm, 'I'm not interested in talking' exterior attitude. The red head either didn't notice, or didn't seem to care about taking the hint.

"So, ya got a name?" he asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

The other teen sighed impatiently.

"My friends call me Isa, but I don't tend to move in friendly circles" the boy replied stiffly. "Well, hey Isa, or shall I just call you Blue? I'm Lea. L-e-a, got it memorized?" The red head replied, pointing to his head for emphasis. Isa raised an eyebrow at the strange boy.

"Is that your catchphrase, Lee-ah?" he asked mockingly.

"Nah, dammit, it's pronounced _Lee"_ the offended red head replied sharply, waving his hands around for emphasis, unintentionally dropping a blob of his melting ice cream onto his yellow and brown chequered keffieh. "Aww, man!" he grumbled, trying to wipe it off with his fingers. "But it's spelt in such a feminine way" Isa smirked slyly, averting his gaze away from the strange red head and back to the puffy clouds. "Perhaps I should just call you Red. Or troll doll, judging by your hair style" he laughed, he was beginning to enjoy tormenting the red head. He was more of a challenge and didn't storm off easily offended like most people did.

The red head looked a little shocked at first, no-one had ever called him troll doll before; he wasn't sure whether to be even more offended or whether to laugh at the silly comparison. He decided on the latter; and smirked slyly before adding an insult of his own. "Well at least I'm a stylish troll doll, what's with your jumper moon boy? What are you, in kindergarten?" Isa' eyes widened slightly in surprise, before a smirk crept up into the side of his mouth, lea's now wide cocky grin getting the better of him, causing Isa's smirk to widen into a sly smile; possibly the wisest he ever gave by Isa standards. "Shut up curvy hips. First you have a girls name and now you've grown into a girls body" Lea's emerald eyes widened in a mixture of shock and amusement; he was about to retaliate, but he decided that he was too lazy to care today, tossed his ice cream bar wrapper into his backpack and flopped back onto the grass again, also raising his arms above his head to relax. They'd be arguing all day if he kept at it, usually he wasn't on to back down, but today he really couldn't be bothered. Instead he jokingly said "hey, it's not my fault if my mum wanted a girl". Isa snorted in amusement. He continued to stare at the sky, for a while. Just when it seemed like things were becoming peaceful again, a face appeared upside down above him, blocking his view "Watcha doin'?" Lea asked, his bright green eyes glinting almost mischievously.

"Well, I _was_ watching the clouds" Isa replied, starting to become irritable.

"Oooooh, I haven't done that in _ages_!" Lea replied, lying back down next to Isa, searching the skies. "ooh, hey, look, that one looks like a turtle with fire blowing out it's ass!" he said excitedly, pointing at said cloud. Isa didn't think it looked like anything of the sort, and merely grunted at the red head for his obvious immaturity. "And speaking of fire" the red head continued, slapping his arm. "Don't you wish you could just burn places like this? I can't stand bugs that bite. They even follow you onto the school grounds, blood sucking monsters!" Isa found it strange that he had been thinking the same thing before. It seemed that the two boys had at least a little more in common then favourite ice cream flavour. "Hey, we could get a great big flame thrower and scorch the entire place, watching the beautiful bright flames dance across the ground as they blacken the soil, leaving nothing but a trail of ash in their wake" Lea continued almost passionately.

'_Perhaps not_' Isa thought, taking back his previous thoughts about the red head, starting to wonder if the kid was a crazed arsonist. He then heard the sound of the red head unzipping his back-pack and for a brief moment wondered whether he had something that he was going to use to set fire to the field. His fears vanished when he looked to see that Lea had only pulled out two frisbees, spinning one of them on his index finger, still staring at the sky. "What are you doing?" The blue haired boy asked, in an almost irritated manner.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" Lea responded, turning his attention back to Isa, throwing the disc up with one hand and catching it easily. "Isa, meet my very good friends Fred and Stevie". Isa raised and eye brow, staring at the red head incredulously. Perhaps he was an escaped mental patient. "Fred and Stevie?" he repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, cool huh?" Lea grinned, now spinning the both of the on each of his index fingers. "Look, they even have fire balls on them" he added, showing Isa the patterns almost proudly. Isa snorted again. How old was this kid again? Perhaps he should defiantly stick to his escaped mental patient theory. "Hey, it's not that weird, I know people who name their iPods" Lea insisted. Catching Isa's incredulous look, he added "yeah, my friend Jenny has a pink iPod called Keith". This time Isa couldn't' help but laugh. The red head looked so serious when he said it.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Of course I am" the red head replied, standing up and throwing one of the disks (Fred or Stevie, Isa didn't know. Wait, why did he even _care?_) The disc spun in a seemingly perfect oval and returned to Lea's outstretched hand. Isa didn't want to admit it, but he was quite impressed.

"Yeah, I have them well trained" Lea said grinning, almost as if he'd read Isa's mind. "At first I had Fred and Kenny, but Kenny died".

"Died? It's plastic, you moron!" Isa said, smirking. This red headed kid was certainly interesting. Annoying, but interesting. "Yeah, I threw him a little too far and a dog stole him and ended up dropping him on the road where he was run over by a truck and got split in half." Lea said, in one breathless slightly sadly spoken sentence.

"The dog did?" Isa asked, thinking what an awful mess that would have caused- dumb dog.

"Nah, Kenny died. The dog got off scot free, the mangy murderer." Lea mumbled angrily.

"Did you give him a funeral?" Isa asked mockingly. It wouldn't surprise him if the red head said yes.

"Wha? Nah, don't be dumb, it's just a toy, man!" Lea responded, taking his turn to raise his eye brows at the blue haired teen. Isa' s eyes widened slightly. "Bu-but you – ah, never mind" he said, dumbfounded.

"I guess naming things doesn't make you that attached to them, then" he added, giving Lea a sly smirk. Lea returned the smiled slightly, unsure how to respond for once. '_Wait, what am I doing?" _Isa thought to himself angrily. _'Why hasn't he left yet? I don't usually put up with people for this long, he should just leave.' _He turned onto his side with his back facing the red head. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked rather rudely. Instead of being offended, Lea merely smirked at the childish boy and lay in front of him. "If I had anything better to, do, I would be doing it, rather then laying here with a grumpy anti-social kid in the bug-infested grass now, wouldn't I? And to answer you other question, yes naming things makes you fond of them. You'd name a dog or a hamster, right?"

Isa frowned, but decided to face the red head. "So you think of your Frisbees as living things, do you?" The blue haired boy asked sardonically.

"Nah, I just name the things I'm attached to; things that are useful to me. They're not just play things, ya' know." Isa raised an eyebrow "oh?"

"Nope, they're for hitting people, too. Look – "Lea answered, making a whacking motion with the Frisbee he recognised as Stevie. "If someone gets on ya nerves, you can skim them through the air and hit them, and then pretend that they were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time and you had no intention of doing it".

"And what happens when the frisbees are left lying next to the people you hit?" Isa said, thinking he'd ruined the red heads supposedly brilliant plan. "Bye, bye Fred and Stevie".

"Well, not really, coz as they're staggering around holding their eye you can get closer and use them for a close range attack!"

"Riiiiiight, get close to the people you've just pissed off. What happens when they notice you there, huh? Close range without a weapon. You're screwed".

"Nah, coz you could, well they would, ahh shut up" Lea muttered grumpily. Isa merely chuckled. Suddenly Lea jumped up from the ground, and Isa wondered whether or not he was finally going to leave, and for some reason he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Happy, relieved, or a little disappointed? Wait, _why _disappointed? He wanted him to leave after all, didn't he? Or did he? Now he wasn't so sure, there was a strange feeling in his chest, almost like a glimmer of light had entered his usually closed well guarded heart; just a glimmer though, a very _small _glimmer, but for some strange reason it was there.

"Hey, when you're done staring off into space maybe you could get up off of your lazy ass and play a game of frisbee, huh?" Lea said in an almost teasingly arrogant voice. Isa frowned at the red head. "Come on" the red head said, waving one of the frisbees in front of him, as if trying to entice a dog to play. Isa scowled at the red head for patronising him, but Lea wouldn't take '_no!_' for an answer. Instead he poked the blue haired boy in the shoulder with one of the discs. "Come oooooooon" *poke* "come ooooooooooon" *poke, poke* "come ooooooooooooooon!" he said a little more desperately, poking Isa three more times, frowning when the blue haired boy tried to bat poor Stevie out of his hand. "Don't be boring!" Isa growled and jumped up, snatching Stevie from the Leas' hand. At first the red head thought Isa was going to hit him with it, until he noticed the boy taking a deep breath and said in a frustrated manner "all right, all right, I'll play with your dumb frisbees". Lea flashed him a cheesy grin. "All right! Atta boy, blue!"

"Okay, you take one, and I'll take one" Lea said, taking his throwing stance, swinging his arm slightly as he did so. Isa raised an eyebrow, wondering why his new red headed companion looked ready for battle '_I swear, if he tried to hit me…' _Isa thought grumpily, before asking "why do we have one each, don't we just need one?"

"Nah, you throw one, I throw one, we try to catch each others and throw 'em back, makes it more challenging that way" Lea replied, giving Isa and almost plotting smile.

"However if one of us should get hit-"

'_I knew it!' _Isa' s mind screamed. Upon seeing Isa' s expression harden Lea added "Hey, don't worry blue, it's all in fun, besides it'll make dodge ball in sports lessons easier if we're already used to avoiding and catching things, it'll be good practice". _'So this is basically a 'playful' sparing match' _Isa thought irritated.

"What? Afraid you'll loose blue?" Lea asked mockingly, swinging his Frisbee once more. Isa thought for a brief moment, then couldn't help but smirk as Lea's challenging grin.

The game began, both frisbees soaring over the field, hitting unsuspecting midges in the process-well that was one way of getting rid of them. Lea-obviously the expert Frisbee thrower- caught each one Isa threw with ease; despite his attempts to actually get at least one hit-especially after receiving fairly painful blows to the head and arms.

The game continued for another half hour, at one point one of the frisbees -Lea identified it as Fred- found itself wedged itself into a tree. On Leas' insistence Isa gave him a 'leg up' lifting him into the tree by pushing him up by his foot. Isa made a joke about Lea being as light and as skinny as a girl; the offended red head insisted that it was due to the fact that he was pure muscle and no fat, only making Isa laugh harder, especially as Leas' face flushed the same colour as his hair. His laughter was soon silenced when Fred painfully crashed down onto his head.

A short while later they sat down under the trees, slightly more sore and bruised then what they had been to begin with. "Fun, huh?" Lea asked with a cheesy grin. Isa 'humphed' again, but this time with humour, turning his gaze up to the sky. Lea placed his frisbees back into his back pack.

"I'll get you back next time" Isa said with a sly smirk.

"So that's' an invitation now is it, Mr. antisocial?" Lea chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Isa chuckled despite himself. "Perhaps it is". Before the red head could answer the school bell rang in the distance. Lea sighed a disappointed sigh. "Well, back to slavin'" he said casually, standing up and stretching, cracking his back with a grunt. Isa stood also, picking up his backpack and slinging it round his shoulders, watching Lea do the same.

"So, same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"So soon?" Isa replied with a raised eye brow. He would have thought that Lea had had enough Frisbee related bruises for now and would want his own space for a wile. Isa usually had limited socialisation, usually preferring time by himself; he assumed Lea would be the same.

"Sure, why not? We're friends now, got it memorized?" he said with a smile. Okay, so now he had his own catchphrase. Despite his unusual personality, Isa still felt a small tingle of something at those words. Surprise, yes, but perhaps it was also-happiness? For once the thought of coming back to school would be just about bearable. At least with Lea's random personality things might be a little more interesting around here.

"So, see ya tomorrow, if not around, Isa" Leas said, looking over his shoulder.

"So it's not 'blue' any more?" Isa said feeling amused.

"Well, I can call you 'blue' if you prefer" Lea answered with his usual cheeky smirk.

"Isa' s fine, see ya tomorrow - Lea" Isa replied with an awkward smile.

The red head smiled brightly in response, giving a small wave as he picked up his back pack and made his way towards the school building.

The blue haired boy had a feeling that his school life was about to change quite drastically.

A/N: So, how was it? Ok, boring? I think I kinda made Lea sound like he had ADD lol. Didn't mean to, but hey-ho. Oh, and by the way, I really did know someone that called their pink iPod Keith O_o~


End file.
